Sasuke’s welcome party!
by urufu-misora
Summary: COMPLETE AU it's been 5 years since sasuke left to the states with his family, now he's back with new friends. while there's a party waiting for him, sakura is helping naruto making him hot and ravishing for the special arrival SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Sasuke's welcome party!

Summary: AU sasuke left konoha to the states because his dad has to work there, and when he returns ,there's a party waiting for him and maybe a someone specialas well. SasuNaru

Warnings: Yaoi if you don't know what this means it means boylove fiction so please no flames on that, abit of swearings language.

Pairings: definitely sasunaru with some sidings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of naruto characters.

* * *

_Riiiinng riiing,_

"h.. hello" naruto yawned

"huh.. Sakura-chan what is it?" –yawns-

"You baka it's almost noon, you're supposed to be awake now!!" sakura shouted making naruto cringed

"It's not called a summer vacation for nothing Sakura-chan!"

"Whatever, naruto you do remember Sasuke-kun, right?"

"Of course, what? the bastards dead or something" to naruto sasuke's his number one rival well because sasuke is rich, popular and beloved by the whole citizens because the uchiha corp. has been saving the village from an economic crisis and such. On the contrary, naruto was a loud-mouth, obnoxious and notorious in pranks and fights. That was the reason he didn't have much friends, but that was all in the past. Now, naruto has many friends who accept him.

"Naruto, you still there? And don't talk about sasuke-kun like that!"

"ya...ya" came naruto's lazy reply '_it's what 5 years already since the bastard left, time sure flies_'

"and where was I, oh yeah sasuke's coming back to konoha this Friday so there's gonna be a welcoming party"

"hmm"

"they say that he's bought friends from the states and the party is held at the uchiha compound"

"but sakura-chan what's the point I mean he might forget all about us already"

"so what if sasuke-kun forgets, we'll remind him who we are"

"what day is it sakura-chan" since it was the middle of their summer vacation naruto lost count of the dates and days

"today's Thursday baka, the party's on Saturday evening around 5pm I guess, before that let's go shopping this Friday 'Kay?"

"ott" naruto was brushing his teeth at the moment

"you heard me!" then there was naruto's voice rinsing his mouth

"but.."

"no buts, besides I'm planning to get you some new clothes too"

"what! I don't want to look all dressed up for the bastard!"

naruto slumped in these kinds of situation he never could say 'no' to sakura 'I better get breakfast, wait it's lunch already" he searched in the cupboards for some instant ramens but ran out of them so he decided to have a stop at Ichiraku's

* * *

while naruto was slurping up his noodles someone tapped his shoulders

he turned to see who was tapping him it was

"Gaara!!"

* * *

so what do you think? good? bad?  
improvements? no flames please i can accept critics but flames i will not  
even read them so don't waste your time typing them,na

REVIEW PLS.!! :puppy dog eyes:


	2. Chapter 2

Fiction: Sasuke's welcome party!

Summary: AU sasuke left konoha to the states because his dad has to work there, and when he returns ,there's a party waiting for him and maybe a special someone as well. SasuNaru

Warnings: Yaoi if you don't know what this means it means boy love fiction so please no flames on that, abit of swearing and language.

Pairings: definitely sasunaru with some sidings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of naruto characters..

* * *

"Gaara!" the blonde boy shouted and gave naruto a big hug gaara gave naruto a small smile when the boy let go of him

"Long time no see gaara! What's up?" gaara the red head, no eye brows and the word love on his forehead was one of naruto's best friend. Gaara came to konoha when naruto was in the 7th grade they became the best of friends and when they were entering high school unfortunately gaara had to return to Suna

"the uchihas invited us- meaning kankuro and temari are here"  
"uh-huh" naruto nodded with an understanding statement, gaara didn't go along well with his brother and sister, not that he doesn't love them or anything, he once told naruto that he couldn't stand their surplus love, naruto smiled

"I'm going too, with sakura-chan" gaara eyed him suspiciously

"You guys are dating?" naruto eyes went wide before replying to gaara

"Nope, we're just best friends "naruto nodded his head to confirm his answer

gaara just smiled "it's late temari told me to head home in..." gaara watched his watch "15 minutes, better head back see you, naruto" after saying that he bent down and gave naruto a small kiss on the cheeks and walked away "hey, what was that for gaara!" naruto blushed not before mumbling something about 'baka gaara'

Since there wasn't much food left in his kitchen naruto decided to go to the supermarket to get the groceries. He bumped into iruka, his care taker.

"iruka-sensei!" naruto shouted and hopped to iruka

"Naruto, shopping huh?" iruka gave naruto a warming smile

naruto nodded " yeah, let's walk to work together iruka-sensei!" iruka used to be naruto's sensei when he was little even though he gave up that job and is now the owner of a book store instead, still naruto thinks it's weird not to add sensei after iruka's name, naruto helps iruka out by working there.

* * *

At iruka's book store

It's weird for most of the people because they never thought that naruto would be working in a book store where it is quiet, while naruto is loud. But naruto worked hard putting the books in place cleaning the store. As everybody knows iruka-sensei is very kind, so he doesn't mind the people who come in just to stand and read.

"You can put your shopping bags behind the counter naruto" iruka pointed out. The bookstore is a 2 level building, downstairs is the shop while upstairs is iruka's room.

"'kay" naruto putted down his things and started his work. he worked from 2 to 5 pm. Then he would head to his other job it was helping kakashi at the bar called "midnight" kakashi is the bartender while naruto just helped out at the back

"Hi, kakashi" naruto beamed with the groceries in hand "what did I told you to call me when at work, naruto?" naruto sweat drop, sure kakashi was a perv _'he didn't show that kind of attitude when working though'_ but he was a devoted person when its about iruka's sensei of course.

"Sorry, _master_" naruto hated the word it makes him feel like he was a slave or something

"And how was my little dolphin doing today, naruto?" naruto felt a shiver down his spine "iruka-sensei is fine" kakashi was babbling something about '_his cute little dolphin' _

"umm...ka..i mean _master_, could I have a day off tomorrow?"

"hmm...sure..sure ..where are you going tomorrow then, naruto?" kakashi asked with curiosity

"sakura-chan needs a friend to go shopping" kakashi nodded

"you're going to sasuke's party,ne?" naruto just nodded his head as a reply

"very well, now let's get back to work" naruto worked at 'midnight' 'til 11 pm. Then he started to head home with hands full of his groceries '_need sleep'_ he thought

'_tomorrow's gonna be a really long day'_

* * *

_riiiinnngg_

"**uzumaki naruto**" came sakura's scary voice '_oh shit oh shit'_

"h...hi..sakura-chan!" naruto could feel the dark aura coming from the phone

"don't tell me your not awake yet!" naruto jumped out of bed

"of course not sakura-chan, I'll see you in 20 minutes"

"na.." he quickly cutted the line and got dressed as fast as he could

sakura was standing in front of the mall waiting for naruto

"sakura-chan!" naruto came running _'figures'_

"over here, baka!" naruto pouted

sakura held naruto's arm "okay, let's get start' in" naruto felt a shiver and he thought he saw flames on the girl's eyes

naruto was dragged around. At the moment, sakura is trying on the outfits she chose

"hey, naruto, how about this one?" sakura came out of the fitting booth for the hundredth time naruto nearly fell asleep

"this is the perfect one! Sakura-chan"

--' "but you said the same about the last one"

naruto thought of an excuse "this one goes really well with your hair, sakura-chan"

sakura stared in the mirror "you're right! Naruto I'll take this one" it was a pink dress that matches with sakura's hair. It's length were 'til her knees with a red rose pinned on it. the dress was made out of chiffons making it look light and swift beautifully around the girl. she skidded back to the fitting booth to change back

-sighs- _'finally'_ after sakura paid for her dress she quickly dragged naruto to the guy's clothes section

"you're not serious, right" sakura ignored him and started grabbing some clothes for naruto

"try this one" it's wasn't an _'asking your opinion'_ saying but an order so naruto obliged

after a bunch of tryouts finally sakura found _/the perfect match/_

"it doesn't look _that_ great sakura" sakura clasped her hands in delight

"you look hot, naruto!" giving him a thumbs up of approval. It was a dark blue mid turtle neck shirt with some baggy jeans adding to naruto's own necklace and a white belt making look totally hot. The shirt was showing of his well toned body and making his eyes even more captivating. To naruto this was all just crap "I'm wasting my money sakura-chan think of all the ramen I can eat" –smack- "this is for your own good naruto , hell I'll buy this for you if you're worry about the money"

naruto waved his hands "no. no.. you don't have to do that, but its not even orange" naruto whined giving sakura the "puppy eyes" to make her call off the buying

sakura sweat drop she avoided 'those cute blue eyes" and sternly answer "no"

"mou..." naruto pouted "but look at the jeans sakura, I feel like its gonna fall off I don't want my butt to be expose in the party, you know!!"

"don't worry" 'someone might take them off for you' sakura mumbled

"what did you say?" naruto eyed her questionably

"nothing naruto, ho ho ho" came sakura's evil laugh sending shills down naruto's spine

* * *

so how was it? good?bad?

thankyou for the review it gave me inspiration to write even though there was only 1 review i don't mind  
just hope you liked it

this fic might be 4-5 chapters long i just want to right cute and fluffy, things like that

so PLEASE REVIEW!! "here are some milk and cookies" -yay- 'i'm just crazy like that hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Fiction: Sasuke's welcome party!

Summary: AU sasuke left konoha to the states because his dad has to work there, and when he returns ,there's a party waiting for him and maybe a special someone as well. SasuNaru

Warnings: Yaoi if you don't know what this means it means boy love fiction so please no flames on that, abit of swearing language.

Pairings: definitely sasunaru with some sidings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of naruto characters..

yay!! thanks for the wonderful reviews, this time for my reviewers and my anonymous readers-non reviewer a chocolate cake!! yay!

i mean 3 more reviews it was an inspiration for me to move on!! i feel like i'm lee speaking of youth or something -sighs-

on with the story everyone

* * *

"_mou..." naruto pouted "but look at the jeans sakura, I feel like it's gonna fall off I don't want my butt to be expose in the party, you know!!"_

"_don't worry" 'someone might take them off for you' sakura mumbled_

"_what did you say?" naruto eyed her questionably_

"_nothing naruto, ho ho ho" came sakura's evil laugh sending shills down naruto's spine_

**sakura's POV**

'_OMG! OMG! Naruto looks soo... hot!, wah! I can't imagine he and sasuke'_ sakura squeals in delight. Naruto eyed her suspiciously _' I got to restrain myself, naruto is soo.. dumb he doesn't know that sasuke likes him maybe I should give him a hint'_

"oh, naruto you know I used to have a crush on sasuke-kun right?" naruto nodded his head "that was long ago.. I just stopped liking him"

**naruto's POV**

we finished the shopping and we're heading home, sakura's having that weird look on her face again

" what? When?" I shoot her questions when she said she didn't like sasuke anymore _'the world must be falling apart'_

**normal POV**

"naruto, it's like 5 years already!? I grew up and I knew sasuke wasn't meant for me" _'but for you' _she smiled at him

"oh" was naruto's only reply then why do we have to go to his party than" naruto asked worrying that she will feel bad

" naruto come on!, he's like a friend to us, isn't he?" she waved and went to the opposite direction "see you at the part naruto!"

"yeah, see you too sakura-chan" with that naruto headed back to his apartment

* * *

"_hey, naruto"_

"_yeah,sasuke" the blue eyed boy turned his head meeting with onyx eyes he was kinda surprise when sasuke inform him as naruto not their usual nicknames_

"_will you wait for me?"_

"_what!?" naruto was curious he had no idea why sasuke was acting weird and speaking strangely_

_and then sasuke walked away "what do you mean teme!"_

" _you'll see" was sasuke's reply and all naruto did was staring at sasuke's back that kept on walking away _

_the next day _

" _naruto didn't you heard sasuke had to move to America with his family" he came to acknowledgement the fact that sasuke left with his family to the states. Sakura gave him a concerned look_

"WAKE UP!! UZUMAKI NARUTO OR I'LL CRUSH YOUR BONES!!" naruto jumped out off bed "what what!" _'oh just the alarm clock' _yesterday sakura told him to record her voice or else he won't wake up she said so that he could have time to prepare before the party then naruto thought about the dream "old memories ne?"

'_I was mad at you sasuke-teme you didn't say any goodbyes' _–sighs-and he started his normal routine

* * *

sakura ringed naruto's doorbell it was 4 pm and the party starts at 5.

"coming" came naruto's voice through the door

"ready naruto" as sakura stepped inside his apartment "- you didn't –ugh-" apparently naruto did wear the clothes he and sakura bought but that's all he did

" I really got to set your hair"

" no need sakura-chan, look look I even add my favorite belt too!, see!" it was an ugly orange-neon belt

sakura's veined popped she pulled the ugly belt off and threw them somewhere

"wah! Sakura-chan" TT naruto was soon dragged by sakura to get his hair _'set'_

naruto thought she was going to trim his hair or make it flat on his head but all she did was put a bit off moose in his hair to make it look more _'tamable' _

"now we're talking, you look 10 times hotter!" naruto blushed and shook his head

"shall-we sakura-chan" naruto offered his arm and they head towards the uchiha compound

* * *

once naruto and sakura arrived at the uchiha compound their jaws dropped it was huge no humongous it's like they have their own city

they were led to the party, it was a Japanese ball room located in the middle of the compound since it was getting dark there were lights decorated beautifully

once they entered the party they saw their friends hanging over together at the table both naruto and sakura went to greet them

"hey, you guys" sakura waved at them

when they turned to say _'hi' _their jaws dropped "holy shit, is that really naruto?" kiba asked making naruto blushed "what ya mean, dog-breath?"

ino giggled "kiba, don't forget you have hinata-chan already" hinata turned to a deep shade of red "I didn't mean in a way like that"

"y...you look great, naruto-kun" was hinata's compliment she has improved the ability not to stutter as much as before

"thanks hinata-chan" naruto smiled

"oh, have you guys met sasuke-kun?" they nodded "he came to our group a while ago and introduced us to his friends from the states" neji replied

after squinted her eyes to look for sasuke in the crowd "there he is" sakura exclaimed after that she dragged naruto along with her

" how about we wait or something maybe he's busy" naruto tried to find an excuse

"now's the perfect moment" sakura replied and continued her dragging naruto along the crowd

she faced with sasuke's back so she tapped him on the shoulders making him turn around

"hi, sasuke-kun" sakura greeted cheerfully

"Hi, sakura" sakura greeted in his normal voice but his face looked soften a bit

"Look who I brought with me" she pulled naruto to stand by her side, naruto scratched his head and grin "h..Hi, teme!" He eyed sasuke _'why the hell am I stuttering! man does sasuke looks hot, wait, what am I thinking, OMG!!'_ he tried to shake his thoughts out off his head making him blush a little sasuke saw this and smirked

"hmm...long time no see, dobe, these are my friends, karin and suigetsu" he introduced his friends to them both

* * *

i think i updated kinda slow with such a short story i'm sooo... SORRY!!  
i was busy with my entrance exams and SQEEZING my way through uni.  
people are killing to enter, i was a bit down when my test results came out  
i read my ass off:cries cries: well thats the past:sobs:  
anywho i'll try my best to finish this fic -sighs- i'm rambling AGAIN!!

PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF ME!! hehe

i hope you like puddings this time?!


	4. Chapter 4

Fiction: Sasuke's welcome party!

Summary: AU sasuke left konoha to the states because his dad has to work there, and when he returns ,there's a party waiting for him and maybe a special someone as well. SasuNaru

Warnings: Yaoi if you don't know what this means it means boy love fiction so please no flames on that, abit of swearing language.

Pairings: definitely sasunaru with some sidings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of naruto characters

AN: Hi everyone i'm sorry for the late update so i made this chapter 'til the end!! yay!! yes, this is the final chapter hope you like it!!

I want to thank every reader and reviewer for your support and encouragement I really appreciate it!! LOVE YOU ALL!!

* * *

"_Hi, sakura" sakura greeted in his norma_ _l voice but his face looked soften a bit_

"_Look who I brought with me" she pulled naruto to stand by her side; naruto scratched his head and grin "h...Hi, teme!" He eyed sasuke 'why the hell am I stuttering! man does sasuke looks hot, wait, what am I thinking, OMG!!' he tried to shake his thoughts out off his head making him blush a little sasuke saw this and smirked_

"_Hmm...long time no see, dobe, these are my friends, Karin and suigetsu" he introduced his friends to them both_

* * *

"Ne...Ne...Sasuke-kun, let's go meet people over there" Karin latched herself on to sasuke making sakura's vein popped out of her forehead 'I know I used to be in love with sasuke-kun but I sure never had the nerve to be a leech on him-ugh-'

Sasuke was totally ignoring Karin in fact he was mesmerize by the so hot naru-chan

Suigetsu saw this 'hmm...wonder what his reactions will be' so he walked towards naruto, putted his arm around naruto's shoulder

Naruto quirk his eyebrows as not understanding the situation and looks that suigetsu was giving him

"hi, naruto-kun" suigetsu gave him a smile

"Umm...hi?"Naruto meekly replied because of suigetsu's closeness

Naruto couldn't help but blush 'I didn't know I could attract this much attention'

sasuke gripped his fist, sakura was going to pull naruto out off suigetsu's grasped, however she accidentally saw suigetsu looking at sasuke with a smirk on his face she calculated with her girl instincts and as a yaoi fan club she immediately understand his purpose so she decided to go with the flow and to reach their goal Karin needed to be out of the picture

"Karin, I challenge you to beat me in our 'know sasuke' quiz" everyone eyed her suspiciously

"A-hem well, as I see, Karin-here thinks she knows more about sasuke-kun, since I am the president of the sasuke Fan Club, I challenge you!"

There was that 5 seconds silence

"You're on!" Karin accepted sakura's challenge so they disappeared into the crowd

Suigetsu looked at naruto "now, where were we?" naruto gulped

Sasuke was, by now, pissed, he snatched naruto's arm and tugged him by his sides

"He's mine" sasuke glared at suigetsu who was sweat dropping

'Heck, I never seen him this angry before' suigetsu quickly waved his hand  
"he he I was only joking around sasuke" with that he dashed off

"Hey, teme! who said I was 'yours' huh" naruto pouted

"hn" sasuke didn't say anything but he dragged naruto out of the party

"hey where are you taking me, teme?" sasuke just grunted he lead naruto to his house which was not far from the party

'why do I have the feeling I'm being dragged all the time-hmph-'

* * *

while sasuke was walking upstairs someone blocked their way

"hmm..why aren't you in the party, otoutou?" it was itachi, sasuke's brother

"I have other business to attend to" sasuke said dismissingly

itachi ignored him and turn his attention to naruto instead  
"why, isn't it naruto-kun"

"hi, itachi-niisan, how's everything?"

"everything's fine" itachi nodded by now sasuke was irritated he waited for the kitsune 5 years then their was suigetsu slowing him down, now it's itachi, he wanted his kitsune and he wanted him now

-grr-"well, aniki, we'll talk together tomorrow morning, shall we?" he quickly pulled naruto to his room before he could even say goodbye to itachi

"hey! What was that for, teme, and please tell me why you bring me to your room!" naruto glared at sasuke who was ignoring said glare, he walked towards the rambling kitsune who was rambling about "how teme or inconsiderate (ooh big words) sasuke was" that he didn't notice the closeness between himself and sasuke

**Naruto's POV**

'I am rambling about him and he doesn't care! wait a second doesn't he usually talk back or something, why the hell is it so quiet' so I decided to look where sasuke was 'WTF! He's in front of me' I jumped back a little 'duh- he was too close to my personal space!'

**Normal POV**

When naruto was jumping back once he spotted sasuke just inches in front of him, sasuke quickly pulled him into his embrace and whispered besides naruto's ear  
"I missed you, dobe" naruto who was trying to wriggle his way free couldn't help but gasp at what sasuke had said he couldn't help but smile and hugged sasuke backed and whispered back "welcome home, teme"

It was the moment that naruto realize this is what he's been searching for ,hell this is what he's been waiting for after the day sasuke left all he could feel was emptiness his life was so dull without his rival/friend

It was a quiet moment for both of them. Sasuke stared into naruto's eyes no words were spoken they just stood there, embracing each other trying to absorb this as much as they could, until sasuke pulled naruto into a deep kiss, sasuke slid his tongues into naruto' mouth making naruto moaned, naruto tried to dominance their kiss (but we all know who's in charge in this category) so sasuke won naruto letting sasuke explore his mouth couldn't help but give out another moan his face was flush both from the kiss and the heat around them

Sasuke who was trying to taste naruto as much as he could realize that naruto didn't taste sweet like chocolates he just tasted naruto (and I don't mean the fishcake: hehe sorry for interrupting)

They finally break for air, sasuke smiled when he saw _his_ naruto all flushed and panting for him so he asked "stay for the night, naruto" naruto couldn't help but shiver at sasuke's smoothed voice "I'd love too sasuke but... I'm not sure if I could go to the next level of this yet" sasuke stared at naruto dumbfounded

"what? teme" sasuke laughed, yes the emo-bastard, ice-prince **laughed**!! Naruto was shocked realizing that sasuke was laughing at him

"what are you laughing at teme!!" he stomped his foot like a three year old

sasuke eased his laughing "well my pervert kitsune I wasn't planning to do any of what _you're _thinking tonight" naruto blushed madly so he threw a punch at sasuke who caught it with ease

"but we could do what _you're_ thinking though" sasuke licked naruto's earlobe after finished his sentence

"what! N..no" naruto tried to push sasuke away

"I'm just kidding I was thinking on the lines of having a bed warmer with me tonight so what do you say?"

"o..okay but I haven't brought any of my things over" sasuke smiled at naruto's worried face he gave naruto a kiss on the cheeks "you worry too much _love_ you could borrow mine" naruto blushed at the word 'love' considering **sasuke** used that word to call him

the decided to head in bed, naruto had to fought sasuke off since he was inviting him to take a bath together which naruto thought it was not safe for his own body coughasscough after they finished the before-to-bed routine naruto jumped onto the bed and snuggled close to the reading sasuke

"you're really warm sasuke" he spoke through a yarn

"hn" was sasuke's reply he putted down his book and turned to find that his kitsune was fast asleep holding on to his shirt he wrapped his arms around naruto who snuggle further for warmth this making sasuke smile he decided to put out the lights and fall into slumber with his beloved kitsune

* * *

**meanwhile at the party 00.10 pm.**

Most of The guests were heading home with the except of sasuke's close friends

Sakura who was using a telescope ,who gods know what she's looking at

"aww they put out the lights" sakura whined

"what are you looking at sakura?" ino asked starting to feel irritated

shikamaru stood up "troublesome.." and walked away with choji trailing behind since there was no food to serve anymore

sakura made a tsk tsk voice "you guys aren't in a hurry are you? Well considering its **summer vacation**"

"hmm I believe we have plenty of time for some juicy gossips" temari said in an exciting voice

"oh where is my sasuke" Karin asked out loud

"you don't get it don't you" sakura glanced at her Karin glared back "understand what!?"

-duh- it was suigetsu he replied in a bored voice "sasuke is totally in love with naruto-kun everyone can see** that**, bitch"

Karin screeched "how dare you! And what OMG!" with that she fainted

"well, since I knew that sasuke liked naruto I think they would totally look cute together so I became their number1 yaoi fan" sakura said with enthusiasm some of the guys who were drinking choked on their drinks

"hmm..come to think of it, they totally look hot together especially after you re-make naruto" ino agreed with tamari's supporting nod even hinata agreed although she was blushing madly

sakura gave them a nod "uh-huh"

"so..sakura what do you think they're do' in?" ino asked grinning sheepishly

"-sigh- they're probably just sleeping in each others arm" the girls squealed in delight the boys of the group shivered at the girls comment

"aww that is soo cute but you don't look happy" tenten nudge at her

"I forgot my camera"

"i..i got one " hinata whispered making sakura squealed in delight

the boys started walking away neji wrapped his arms around gaara whose face was flushed from the alcohol

temari made a signal for the girls to look at neji and gaara "aww" neji flinched at this

temari shouted after him "bring him home by tomorrow morning! Neji" the girls giggled

"will do" neji smirked

"another couple we should add to cheer" tenten suggested they all nod in agree

"ok girls here's the plan"

sakura sneaked into sasuke's house the others were looking out for her she slid herself through sasuke's room

"aww this is soo.. kawaii!" she quickly took pictures of them both and dashed out of sasuke's room

the girls were happy at their accomplishment sakura decided to invite everyone(the girls) for a slumber party what sakura didn't know was that when sasuke finds out about the picture she will definitely face a surprise herself.

**--The end--**

sorry for the lemon part it's my first lemon scene ;P was it o.k.?

i want to know what you think about my fic so please REVIEW!! and so i can also improve it for my next project,

THANK YOU AGAIN!!for reading and reviewing


End file.
